Stuccos based upon cementitious binders have been known to the art for a very long period of time. Such stuccos are similar to plaster compositions, but have aggregates of larger particle size therin, so that a surface which has been covered with the stucco composition has an uneven, textured appearance. In contrast, plaster compositions produce a smooth, finished appearance upon being placed upon a substrate, by, for instance, troweling.
Typical examples of prior art stuccos and/or plasters include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,245,054, 3,764,357, 2,727,827, 4,188,233, 4,082,562, 3,992,216, and 4,222,785. U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,785, for instance, is directed to an insulating plaster or binder mixture which consists of cement, regular fine aggregate, regular coarse aggregate, volcanic ash in coarse aggregate size, perlite in fine aggregate size and water. It appears that the cement is functioning as a binder, the regular aggregates are performing their normal functions, and the volcanic ash and perlite are utilized for insulating ability and to make the product lighter in weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,562 is directed to cementitious compositions, such as stuccos, which are freeze-thaw resistant. These materials incorporate porous solid particles, to act in a fashion similar to that of an air void. Pumice, perlite, vermiculite and similar materials may be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,827 is directed to a lightweight aggregate which can be used in the production of lightweight concrete, plasters and related materials. The aggregate can be a perlite aggregate, which is rendered less friable by treating the expanded perlite to produce a hard aggregate, by maintaining the expanded perlite at an elevated temperature until soft projecting points or burrs fuse or melt into the particle itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,357 is directed to a method of preparing lightweight concrete and plaster, by coating lightweight aggregates, such as perlite, with dry finely divided cementitious material after wetting the lightweight aggregate surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,054 solves a problem existing in thermally-insulating light stucco or plaster mixtures, namely the separation of an expanded polystyrene additive from the remainder of the dry mixture. The problem is solved by wetting the foam particles with an adhesive solution of aqueous methyl cellulose during the preparation of the dry stucco mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,016 is directed to an acoustical and/or heat insulating composition including a lightweight porous aggregate, such as expanded vermiculite or perlite, bentonite or suitable clay binder, an air entraining agent, an optional hydraulic cement, and an organic binder and film-forming agent, which preferably is sodium carboxymethyl cellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,134 is directed to a sound-absorbing synthetic resin-based plaster. The plaster mixture includes aqueous synthetic polymer dispersions, suitable organic or mineral pigments, such as titanium dioxide, fillers, such as quartz or calcium carbonate, and optionally known sound absorbers, such as expanded mica or perlite.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,579 is directed to vesiculated polymer granules which can be used to produce a matting or texturing effect in paints and polymeric films. The granules may be pigmented with primary white pigments as well as extender pigments.